Any Dates
by Akanekura
Summary: Percy wants to do something for Annabeth. Should she be aware of the date today? One-shot. Percabeth. Complete.


Percy and Annabeth rested quietly on Percy's bed. Cabin 3 was definitely one of the most calm places to be in, with the sea breeze coming in from the window, the afternoon sunlight beating down through the window. Annabeth was much more happy since Percy was lying beside her. She was working away on her laptop, editing new structures she'd been working on. Percy was watching her every move; from her intense gray eyes to her working fingers on the keyboard.

Annabeth noticed Percy's eyes studying her.

"Would you stop staring?" Annabeth asked. Percy grinned.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I'm _the_ Wise Girl, aren't I?"

"Right you are," Percy said. He planted a kiss on her temple and he lied down.

Annabeth would never admit the things that she thought about Percy. She felt her cheeks getting warm and hoped Percy didn't notice that. He loved her, she knew that, but she's never brought herself to say it back to him.

She heard Percy's slight snoring. She looked over her shoulder and thought that Percy looked cute. Really cute. His chest rose slightly after every inhale he took. His face was as calm as ever. His hair flopped over his eyes in the perfect places.

_Focus on your work,_ she thought.

She took one last look at Percy and turned her head back to her laptop. She went back to tapping the keys on the keyboard, with Percy's snoring keeping her company.

* * *

Percy woke to Annabeth in his arms. The blanket they were sharing was incredibly warm. Her laptop had been put on the side table right next to Annabeth. Her hand was on his chest, and Percy felt happy about that gesture. He glanced out the window, and judging by the sun setting on the horizon, the day was starting to end. He decided to wake Annabeth up and do something together. Something he was yet to come up with.

"Annabeth," he whispered. He shook her shoulder. She didn't even stir. "Annabeth," Percy said louder. He shook Annabeth's shoulder again, and she fluttered her eyes opened.

"Yeah, Percy?" asked Annabeth tiredly.

"Thought I should wake you up, the day's almost ending."

Annabeth propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to set. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She moved the blanket off her and turned to her right to put her feet in her flip flops.

"I'll put my laptop back in my cabin first. You know how protective I am about my belongings," chuckled Annabeth. Percy smiled.

"Hurry back, will you? I don't want to be lonely," said Percy and winked. Annabeth cracked the smile Percy loved. She leaned over and pecked him on his lips.

"I'll be right back, Seaweed Brain," promised Annabeth. She stood up and took the laptop from the table beside her. She walked toward the door and at the last minute, she looked over her shoulder and smiled. And then she left, leaving Percy chuckling to himself.

* * *

Percy had fallen asleep when Annabeth left. Again. He was always sleepy nowadays, and he didn't know why. He still wanted to surprise her with something. Nothing came to mind. He checked the calendar for any dates he could find to spend time with her. He saw that today was July Fourth. He smiled to himself. This would be a fun night.

* * *

When Annabeth had returned from her cabin, Percy was lying on his bed, face up. He was staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Annabeth laughed silently and walked toward Percy. She sat down next to him on his bed. Percy looked at her.

"I'm back," whispered Annabeth. "Got lonely?"

Percy laughed. "Yes." He sat up facing Annabeth and kissed her cheek.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, take a walk or something?" Percy suggested. He stifled a laugh which made Annabeth curious.

"Sure, let's go," Annabeth agreed. Percy stood up and held out his hand for Annabeth to take. Annabeth smiled and took his hand, getting up. They walked to the door and opened it. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was down, so the sky looked like a mixture purple and blue. The other campers had started to come out of their cabins as well. Annabeth noticed that most of the couples of the camp were together, and that's when it hit her.

"Is today the Fourth of July?" asked Annabeth, facing Percy. Percy grinned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out," he admitted. Annabeth laughed.

"Well, I guess your plans are ruined."

"Not exactly." Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth to the Fireworks show that the Hephaestus cabin was working on. How did Annabeth not know about this? She guessed it was part of Percy's plan on not telling her. As the couple were walking, a lot of other couples and groups of friends came to huddle underneath the wonders of the bright lights shone above them.

Percy and Annabeth sat down far from the other couples, so that they were alone. The Fireworks was always so spectacular, showing images of heroes defeating their victims and celebrated their victory. While the other couples were oo-ing and ah-ing, Annabeth had snuggled next to Percy, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"You know, this is usually considered the most romantic part of Camp Half-Blood?" asked Annabeth.

"Judging by the people around us, I'd say yes, this is _definitely_ a romantic aspect of Camp Half-Blood," replied Percy.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth, and she did the same. Percy looked deep into her eyes and Annabeth looked at Percy longingly. Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth, slowly and tenderly.

They broke apart.

"I love you," said Percy. He had said those 3 words a million times and Annabeth would never get tired of it. This time, Annabeth was not afraid to say it back.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," replied Annabeth, smiling. Percy smiled so wide the corners of his mouth reached his cheeks. He was unbelievably happy. He kissed her again, and knowing that she loved him made this kiss a billion times better.


End file.
